Baldur's Gate II Chapter 4
Baldur's Gate II Chapter 4 is the fourth part of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. After defeating your opponent's guild, either Bodhi or Aran Linvail will have sent you on a ship to Brynnlaw, sailed by Saemon Havarian. If you joined the Shadow Thieves, Saemon will betray you when you arrive and summon three vampires to attack you in the Brynnlaw docks. Getting Inside The Asylum Enter The Vulgar Monkey in the town and speak to Sanik. Before he can tell you anything useful, he will be killed by an assassin. The innkeeper will tell you that the assassin was sent by Lady Galvena and that Sanik's wife Claire, who is being held by Lady Galvena, would probably be the only other one who knows how to get into the Asylum. Enter Lady Galvena's Festhall near the west side of Brynnlaw. Inside, the Front will ask you your business. To get to the prison, either attack the Front, take the key off his body and go through the secret door in the north corner of the room, or go outside and give the courtesan 100 gold so she will take you to her room inside. Enter the next passage and defeat the guards there. Take Galvena's Key from a closet in the last room on the right. Use it to open the door at the end of the hall. Enter the prison and defeat Lady Galvena and her mage Vadek. Speak to Claire and she will take you to see Captain Golin who will tell you of two different ways to get into the Asylum. One way of getting into the asylum is to defeat Perth the Adept in the northeast corner of Brynnlaw and take the wardstone from his body. Go up to the north pass and you can then get to the Asylum. Without the wardstone, any character that tries to cross the bridge gets petrified. It is possible to cross the bridge without the wardstone by casting Protection From Petrification on all party members before crossing. Once past the bridge, there will be monsters to fight before getting into Spellhold. Once inside, a Cowled Wizard coordinator will show you the prisoners on the level until he gets to Imoen. The wizard will reveal himself as Jon Irenicus and if Yoshimo is in your party you find out he was working Irenicus all along. The other way to get in is to speak to the guard in the northwest corner of Brynnlaw and speak Golin's or Saemon's name to be allowed entrance into the Pirate Lord's house. Desharik can have you committed to the asylum, bypassing the area outside of Spellhold where monsters must be fought. If Yoshimo is in your party, you can convince Desharik diplomatically to commit you. Otherwise, Desharik must be convinced that you are insane. Having Minsc or Wilson in your party can help in that matter. Once inside Spellhold, attack the warden and Irenicus will appear. From Irenicus, you will learn that Imoen is also a child of Bhaal like yourself and that he wishes to take your power from you. After Irenicus has performed the ritual, you will enter into a dream and Imoen will call to you. Proceed to the library straight ahead. Before entering you are greeted by a demon, he will PERMANENTLY remove 1 stat point from you, depending on your answer. You have to answer for it to let you pass. *It will reduce CON , INT , WIS, or DEX by 1 respectively, so choose wisely!* (assuming you are reading the options from top to bottom) So choosing the first option would reduce the protagonists CON by 1, etc. Enter to find Imoen, she will tell you that you can only defeat the beast together, so you must lure it back to her. Leave the library and to the west you will find Bhaal. Talk to him real quick, doesnt matter what you say to it, and then lead him back to Imoen in the library. Once inside with Bhaal following, she will hail you again, and you can then kill Bhaal. Spellhold When you wake up, you will discover that Irenicus has stolen your divine spirit and has told Bodhi to kill you. Instead of killing you outright, Bodhi wants to have some sport with you. She will put you in the labyrinth in Spellhold and you must find your way out. At this point you can re-hire Imoen. From the central room, climb the stairs to the northeast and turn right. In the next area, find a secret door in the northwest corner and defeat all the kobolds. Once the last one is dead you will find Kurtulmak's Crystal Shard. Take the Wooden Stake from the body of a kobold. In the southwest corner of the area you will find Dace Sontan, a vampire. Defeat him and use the Wooden Stake to finish him off and you'll receive The Hand of Dace. Return to the first area and talk to the statue in the south corner. With the Hand of Dace and Kurtulmak's Crystal Shard the passage to the next area will appear. Take the south passage and take the Minotaur Horn from the fountain in one of the rooms. On the east side of the area, you will be attacked by Bodhi. Your character will turn into the Slayer and attack in rage. Bodhi will leave and you will return to your normal form. Take the east passage from the room with the minotaur statue and take the Minotaur Horn from the room at the end of the hall. Put both Minotaur Horns on the statue to open the passage to the next level. Defeat the Kobolds and Goblins and an apparition will appear and subject you to a number of tests. In the first test, defeat the monsters and answer 'a splinter' to the riddle. Answer 'nothing', 'a river', 'fear', and 'memory' to the riddles in the next test to proceed. In the next area, defeat the trolls and speak to the apparition to proceed to judgment. The apparition will judge you sane and will grant you freedom. When you leave the labyrinth, Saemon Havarian will appear and suggest you free the other inmates to attack Irenicus. If you attack Irenicus on your own, you will all die. Instead, return to the upper level and convince Lonk the Sane to release the inmates. Flame their anger and you will all be teleported to Irenicus on the lower level. After you have fought Irenicus for a while he will flee and Yoshimo and a number of murderers will attack your party. Once you have defeat Yoshimo and the murderers, return to the upper level. Saemon Havarian will appear again and offer you two suggestions: to enter the portal on the lower level, or leave with him on his ship. Using Irenicus' portal is the faster route, skipping an entire city, but doing so misses out on several magic items that can't be found anywhere else. If you do not trust Saemon, enter Irenicus' room near the entrance to Spellhold on the upper level and defeat the Stone Golem. Take Jon's Key and return to the basement. Use the key to open the door and enter the portal, which takes you to the Underdark and Chapter 5. The City of Caverns If you decide to take Saemon's offer, return to Brynnlaw and meet him in the Vulgar Monkey. He will tell you that he doesn't actually have a ship at the moment and will ask your aid in acquiring a new one. Enter Cayia's house on the west side of town during the night. Cayia and her lover will notice you and summon the guards. Defeat the pirates and take the Pirate Horn from the table. (Alternately, send a character who can hide in the shadows to silently pilfer the horn while Cayla and her lover sleep.) Give the Pirate Horn to Saemon by the docks near the southeast corner of the area. Before you can set sail, Desharik, the Pirate Lord, will appear and try to stop you. Defeat him and the pirates and then speak to Saemon Havarian again to set sail. He will give you the Silver Blade. On the fourth morning, the ship will be attacked by the Githyanki. In the middle of the battle, the Sahuagin will appear and your party will be thrown overboard. The Sahuagin will take you to their underwater city. You will appear before the Royal High Priestess Senityili. She will be able to answer some of your questions and tell you about the prophecy. You will be taken before King Ixilthetocal and will be required to accept a challenge to proven you really are the 'chosen one' spoken about in the prophecy. Defeat the Ettin and then agree to kill the rebel prince for Ixilthetocal. Speak to Senityili again at the temple. She will tell you how to get into the Rebel camp. She will also ask you to talk to the rebel prince instead of killing him and will give you the Rebel's Orb if you agree. Go the southwest corner of the city. Watch out for traps! You can either kill the beholder guarding the chest or convince him to let you see inside the chest. Take Sekolah's Tooth from the chest and open the gates on the east side of the city. If you have the Rebel's Orb a sahuagin will take you to Prince Villynaty. You can either kill Prince Villynaty and take his heart to King Ixilthetocal or you can agree to the prince's plan, take the fake heart to King Ixilthetocal and then kill the king. Either way, you will receive a Magical Rope. Go to the southeast corner of the area and use the Magical Rope to descend to the Underdark. Category:Storyline Category:Articles with redlinks